


Love at First Sight

by 4thethingsilove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Boys' Love, Falling In Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thethingsilove/pseuds/4thethingsilove
Summary: Kisah ini berawal dari pertemuan Osamu dengan Akaashi di toko Miya Onigiri. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> • 6.2k words  
> • Bahasa baku di narasi dan bahasa non-baku di dialog  
> • Cerita ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita asli. Saya hanya meminjam para karakter milik Furudate Sensei tercinta  
> • Mungkin mengandung typo  
> • Tolong jangan berekspektasi tinggi pada cerita kentank ini huhu 
> 
> Homophobics tolong langsung pergi dari sini ya. Thanks!
> 
> Please, leave a comment 🥺
> 
> Happy reading! ✨

Di hari itu, hujan sangat lebat. Segelintir orang duduk sambil menyantap makanannya. Bau sedap makanan memenuhi isi toko.

**_Cring_ **

Bel yang menggantung di pintu berbunyi.

"Selamat datang," ucap si pemilik toko yang tengah fokus membuat onigiri.

"Um …."

Yang sedari tadi sibuk membuat onigiri kini berbalik menghadap pelanggan. Ia sedikit tersentak. Di hadapannya ada sosok yang baru ia temui. Masalahnya bukan itu saja. Pemilik toko juga terkesima dengan rupa wajah pelanggan barunya itu. Setiap guratan wajahnya terukir dengan indah. Rahangnya yang tajam yang kontras dengan pipi gembulnya. Manik matanya yang biru tua kehijauan terlihat meneduhkan. Hidung mancungnya. Bibir pink yang tipis. Ah, sungguh sempurna makhluk di hadapannya ini. 

_ Kok bisa ya dia terlihat anggun dan manis secara bersamaan? _

"Permisi?" 

Dalam sekejap ia kembali ke alam sadarnya, "E–eh iya maaf tadi Anda pesan apa?"

"Saya pesan dua nozawana onigiri, satu umeboshi onigiri, dan satu ocha hangat."

"Oke. Atas nama siapa?"

"Akaashi Keiji."

Si pemilik toko tersenyum, "Totalnya jadi 650 yen."

Pelanggan tersebut memberi sepeser uang pas yang langsung diraih oleh si pemilik toko.

"Nanti saya antar pesanannya ke meja. Silakan duduk dimanapun yang Anda suka."

"Terima kasih." 

Akaashi membungkuk sebentar lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut ruangan. Ia dudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat jendela. Kepalanya menengok ke luar. Satu tangannya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan dagunya. Di luar masih hujan lebat. Namun, Akaashi suka. Suara bising hujan setidaknya bisa mengalahkan suara bising di pikirannya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pada rintikan air di becekan.

"Permisi."

Akaashi terlonjak.

"Dua nozawanna onigiri, satu umeboshi onigiri, dan satu ocha hangatnya."

"Ma–makasih."

"Hm, selamat menikmati."

Akaashi menyesap ochanya terlebih dahulu lalu beralih menyantap onigiri. Pipinya menggembung, sibuk mengunyah. Ditengah-tengah kegiatan mengunyah, ia teringat sesuatu.

_ Sebentar. Kalo makanannya dianterin langsung ke meja terus buat apa dong dia nanya namaku? _

Akaashi menengok ke arah dapur toko yang hanya dipagar meja panjang berbentuk L. Sosok yang dicarinya sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu. Ia hanya bisa melihat bahu lebar serta punggung tegapnya dari sini.

_ Aneh. Namaku dipake buat apa? Aku penasaran. _

Seperti ada telepati, yang di dapur menengok tanpa sebab. Ia kaget karena ditatap. Kendati merasa bingung, ia pun menyunggingkan senyuman sampai matanya menyipit. Akaashi yang baru saja dibalas tatapannya langsung menghadap ke mejanya lagi, salah tingkah. Pipinya mendadak panas. Akaashi pun mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sambil terus melahap onigirinya. 

_ Tenang Keiji. Jangan tunjukkin kalo kamu lagi gugup. _

Akaashi cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya. Gagal sudah acara menenangkan diri. Selagi ada orang itu Akaashi tidak bisa tenang. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah kenapa, intuisi Akaashi merasa seperti ia sedang ditatap oleh si pemilik toko terus-menerus. Padahal Akaashi sendiri posisinya sedang membelakangi dapur. Apakah ini yang disebut terlalu percaya diri?

Setelah menghabiskan makanan dan minumannya, Akaashi segera menyampirkan totebagnya dan bangkit dari kursi. Ia melangkah dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dan sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan si pemilik toko.

"Makasih. Jangan lupa datang kembali!"

Akaashi hanya membalas dengan bungkukkan kecil. Tetap ia tidak menoleh pada sumber suara. Baru saja ia membuka pintu, si pemilik toko kembali angkat bicara.

"Ah, Akaashi-san! Di luar masih hujan. Apa kau bawa payung?"

_ Oh iya. Payung. Tadi aku kesini sambil hujan-hujanan. _

Genggaman pada knop pintu mengendur. Akaashi bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Kau boleh bawa payung ini."

Bahu Akaashi bergidik, kaget dengan kehadiran sosok yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya. Akaashi membalikkan badannya.

"Nggak usah, gapapa. Maka—"

"Boleh dibalikin kapanpun sebisamu kok."

Akaashi menatap payung yang sedang disodori kepadanya. Ia ragu untuk mengambil payung tersebut. Orang di hadapannya ini asing baginya. Ia merasa tidak enak jika harus meminjam kepada orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"Ambil payungnya atau kau tetap berdiam dulu di sini sampai hujannya berhenti."

_ Eh? Aku diancam? _

Akaashi menghela napas, "O–oke saya pinjam dulu payungnya," Ia pun mengambil payung tersebut, "Makasih ehm …?"

"Miya. Ah, tapi boleh juga kok panggil aku Osamu," ucapnya, tersenyum.

**_Deg deg_ **

_ Jantung, tolong kerja sama dulu denganku kali ini. _

Akaashi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membungkukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia pun menarik pintu dan membuka payung yang baru saja ia terima. Osamu masih setia di tempatnya, memegang pintu agar terus terbuka.

"Akaashi-san."

"Ya?"

"Kau … harus sering berkunjung ke tokoku mulai sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya …."

_ Soalnya gue pingin banget ngeliat lu setiap hari. _

"Soalnya onigiri terbaik hanya ada di tokoku bukan?"

Akaashi terkekeh. Saat itu juga Osamu membeku. Dengan pemandangan rintik hujan, bau tanah yang bercampur dengan air hujan yang membuat siapa saja yang menghirupnya menjadi tenang, ditambah ada sosok indah dengan ketawa kecilnya. Rasanya, jantungnya seperti ingin copot dari tempatnya.  _ Gila, manis banget. _

"Kau benar, Miya-san. Um … oke aku pergi sekarang. Dah …."

"Ha–hati-hati di jalan …."

Osamu menutup pintu toko. Ia pun langsung memegang dada kirinya.

_ Gila. Gila. Gila. Gila. Gila _ .  _ Gue gila. _

***

Keesokan harinya, Osamu berjualan seperti biasanya. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Di hari libur, pelanggan lebih banyak berdatangan. Apalagi toko Miya suka dapat pesanan antar. Mau tak mau, tangan Osamu harus bekerja lebih ekstra. Waktu demi waktu berlalu, hari semakin sore tapi pengunjung tetap tidak berkurang. Jujur, sumpek melihat lautan orang sedari tadi. Ditambah, tangan Osamu harus terus berkutat dengan tumpukan nasi yang siap diisi dan dibentuk.

_ Huft, nanti gue harus minta mama buat tambahin pekerja. _

Suara alat makan yang saling bertabrakan, langkah kaki, obrolan bising yang saling bersahutan terdengar tidak jelas menguasai suasana toko saat ini. Suara bel pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup berkali-kali juga kerap menemani.

**_Cring_ **

_ Sial, kapan habisnya ini pengunjung _ .

Osamu sudah terlampau lelah untuk sekedar menyapa pelanggan yang baru saja datang. Daripada menghabiskan suaranya, mending ia fokus untuk membuat onigiri.

"Nozawana onigirinya dua."

Samar-samar Osamu mendengar suara pelanggan dari arah kasir.

_ Kayak kenal suaranya ….  _

Osamu pun menoleh ke belakang, "A–akaashi-san?!"

Yang dipanggil tersentak. Ia tersenyum kikuk. Terlihat Osamu datang menghampirinya.

"Biar saya aja yang ngurus kasir. Tolong lanjutin onigiri yang udah saya buat di sana ya. Makasih," ucap Osamu pada rekan kerjanya.

Osamu mengambil alih, "Tadi pesan apa? Nozawana onigiri ya?" 

"I–iya dua. Dibungkus."

"Oke." Senyuman lebarnya tidak kunjung larut dari wajah tampan Osamu. Alih-alih merasa terpesona, Akaashi malah heran melihatnya.

"Miya-san … kau nggak papa?"

"Hm? Aku nggak papa." 

Osamu menyiapkan pesanan Akaashi dengan berbunga-bunga. Semua rasa lelah yang sedari tadi hinggap di tubuhnya, hempas ke langit begitu saja. Para pekerja menatapnya heran.

"Silakan~" Osamu memberi sebungkus plastik.

"Makasih. Oh ya, ini payung yang kemaren."

Kini, giliran Akaashi yang memberikan payung.

"Makasih banyak, Miya-san," lanjut Akaashi, tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya.

**_DEG_ **

_ Bisa nggak sih gue liat senyuman dia tiap detik? _

Akaashi semakin berjalan menjauh dari kasir. Osamu sedikit berteriak, "Akaashi-san! Besok harus dateng lagi!"

Akaashi menatap balik ke arahnya. Dia mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. Akaashi pun keluar dari toko.

"Fix. Gue diabetes."

***

Hari demi hari dilalui. Sekarang sudah merupakan sebuah rutinitas bagi Akaashi untuk berkunjung ke toko Miya. Osamu sendiri juga selalu siap sedia menyiapkan onigiri kesukaan Akaashi. Akhir-akhir ini, Osamu terlihat lebih bersemangat. Ia semangat bekerja hanya demi menunggu Akaashi datang ke tokonya. Kebahagiaannya sangatlah sederhana—dengan melihat senyuman Akaashi pun sudah cukup. Di samping itu, Osamu dan Akaashi juga semakin dekat. Yang awalnya berbicara formal, kini mereka bisa mengobrol dengan lebih santai. Yah, meskipun awalnya Akaashi merasa sungkan sih. 

Terhitung, sudah hampir dua bulan Akaashi berkunjung setiap hari. Sudah hampir dua bulan juga Osamu memendam perasaan. Ia masih mencari-cari waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Sekarang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Toko Miya seharusnya tutup sebentar lagi. Alih-alih mulai membereskan toko, ia malah memilih menonton televisi bersama kembarannya yang sedang makan negitoro favoritnya.

"Samu."

"Apaan?" tanya Osamu tanpa memalingkan wajah dari televisi.

"Kenapa dah lu belom beres-beres?"

"Ck, bacot. Makan aja sono."

"Buset, nanya doang."

Osamu tidak menggubris. Tatapannya menatap malas ke arah layar televisi yang menggantung di sudut ruangan. Jarum jam terus berdetik. Kini, menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam yang mana biasanya toko Miya sudah benar-benar ditutup.

"Samu, udah jam sepuluh. Mau jualan nyampe kapan lu?"

Yang ditanya menghela napas kasar. Ia pun bangkit dan mulai membereskan meja serta kursi.

"Tsumu. Beresin dapur," ujar Osamu yang sedang membalikkan kursi.

"Dih, kok nyuruh-nyuruh gue. Capek cuy habis latihan."

"Beresin sekarang atau lu nggak gue kasih makan lagi. Atau kalo lu mau gue bisa ngasih racun tikus ke makanan lu."

Atsumu menggeleng, "Iya elah ini gue beresin. Kejam bener lu."

Di sela-sela membereskan tokonya, Osamu terus menatap pintu berharap ada yang masuk. Namun, sosok yang sedang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

_ Akaashi kenapa nggak dateng ya …. _

Hari itu, Osamu hanya bisa pasrah. Pikirannya kalut memikirkan Akaashi. Ia berharap bahwa besok ia dapat bertemu dengannya.

***

Sepertinya harapannya pupus. Keesokannya, Akaashi juga tak kunjung datang ke tokonya. Osamu terus menunggu di hari-hari berikutnya tetapi Akaashi tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya semenjak hari itu. Semangat Osamu kian menurun. Baru pertama kali ia merasa seperti ini. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Tahu-tahu sudah memasuki minggu keempat semenjak Akaashi tidak menunjukkan diri. Osamu melipat kedua lengannya di meja dan membenamkan kepala di atasnya. Hembusan napas kasar berkali-kali keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oi, samu. Kenapa lagi lu? Dari kemaren-kemaren murung melulu kerjaannya." Ini kata kembarannya, Atsumu.

"Ck. Mending lu beresin toko," jawab Osamu masih dengan posisinya.

"Enak aja lu nyuruh gue beresin toko sendirian. Lu kata gue babu lu apa?"

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan, Atsumu kembali berbicara, "Seriusan lu kenapa? Sini gue bantu."

Osamu tetap terdiam. Sebenarnya ia kurang suka menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepada orang lain. Apalagi ke kembarannya yang dia anggap bodoh sejak kecil.

"Oh gue tau … lu lagi nungguin seseorang ya?"

Osamu sedikit tersentak, "Nggak usah sok tau lu, Tsum."

"Oh~ bener lagi nunggu seseorang. Kenapa nggak lu telpon aja sih orangnya?" 

Osamu mengangkat kepalanya, "Gue lupa minta nomornya."

_ Si goblok. Urusan nomor doang lupa ditanyain,  _ batin Atsumu karena tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal tadi secara langsung ke Osamu. Bisa-bisa mereka adu jotos.

Atsumu menghela napas kasar, "Yaudahlah hari masih banyak ini. Paling besok dia datengnya. Kalo nggak besok ya besoknya lagi."

_ Ya lu ngomong doang gampang. Gue penasaran nyampe mati njir sama keadaan dia,  _ pikir Osamu.

Osamu menghembuskan napas, "Iya."

Jawaban singkat tapi mengandung banyak arti. Kalau Osamu sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini, Atsumu benar-benar takut untuk berkutik. Palingan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membantu Osamu membereskan toko dan menjawab apabila diajak berbicara. Ia tidak berani bertanya-tanya atau barang bicara sepatah kata. Osamu sangat seram jika berada dalam mode marah, lelah, dan putus asa.

***

Hari demi hari kian berlalu. Osamu tetap menunggu walaupun harapannya semakin menurun. Hari itu hujan lebat. Kembarannya sibuk menyiapkan pertandingan. Sementara para pekerja tokonya sudah pamit pulang dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Tersisa Osamu sendiri di toko. Suara bising kawanan hujan di luar tidak mampu mengalahkan suara bising di pikirannya saat ini. Ia pun mulai mengangkat kursi-kursi dengan mudah. Tatapannya kosong. Fokusnya entah ada dimana. Setelah membereskan semua kursi dan meja, sudut matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok di pintu toko yang sudah terpasang papan bertuliskan "tutup".

_ Hm? Siapa? _

Osamu berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Sekujur tubuhnya seketika kaku melihat sosok di luar. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang ditunggunya akhir-akhir ini. Sosok itu, dengan rambut lepek serta pakaian serba basah menunggu di luar, mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Osamu, yang sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya, segera membuka pintu dan menarik sosok di hadapannya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Samu, jangan. Bajuku bas—"

"Sumpah. Lu kemana aja Akaashi …"

Akaashi, yang dipeluk, membelalak.

_ Lu?  _

"Ah … kemarin aku ada kerjaan di Tokyo. Maaf nggak ngasih tau dulu."

Kedua lengan kekar Osamu membungkus badan Akaashi begitu erat. Kepala Akaashi terbenam di bahu lebar Osamu. Kedua tangan Akaashi terangkat untuk membalas pelukannya. Berkat kehangatan pelukan Osamu, Akaashi sampai lupa bahwa sekarang ia tengah basah kuyup. Akaashi pun berusaha melepaskan diri agar Osamu tidak terkena basah lebih parah.

"Samu, aku basah banget. Nanti kamu bisa demam."

"Bodo. Gue pingin kayak gini dulu lebih lama."

Akaashi diam. Sekelebat pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya.

_ Kalo diliat dari gaya bicaranya yang berubah, dia kayaknya marah sama aku. Ya … salahku sendiri sih yang nggak mengabarinya dulu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan biar dia nggak marah lagi? _

Osamu masih membungkus badan ramping Akaashi dengan tangannya. Ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya. Ia merasa Akaashi bisa saja hilang lagi jika ia tidak berada di dekatnya.

"Samu … sesak." Akaashi memukul pelan punggung Osamu.

"Maaf."

Setelah Akaashi terlepas dari pelukan Osamu, ia mengatur napasnya. Ia menatap sosok di depannya yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai abu-abu.

"Maaf. Kapan-kapan aku bakal kasih tau dulu kalo aku nggak bisa ke toko. Haha ... kita lupa tukeran nomor sih ya."

Ketawa itu—hal yang paling dirindukan Osamu. Serotonin satu-satunya bagi Osamu. Bahkan, sosok kehadiran Akaashi sudah lebih cukup bagi Osamu. Tangan Osamu bergerak secara natural memegang dagu Akaashi.

"Samu?"

Osamu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Akaashi. Matanya ia pejamkan seiring menghapusnya jarak. Akaashi melongo, masih memproses kejadian yang akan terjadi.

_ Tunggu tunggu tunggu. Gimana ini? Jantungku belom siap.Tunggu. Aku bahkan belom persiapan. Ah, gimana ini. Aku harus apa. Tanah, tolong telan aku sekarang. _

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi hingga bibir Osamu dengan Akaashi bertemu. Akaashi sudah menutup matanya rapat-rapat hingga membuat sebuah kerutan di mukanya. Namun, Osamu menjauhkan mukanya sebelum bibirnya berhasil mendarat pada bibir pink Akaashi.

"Tunggu disini."

Akaashi membuka mata, "Eh?"

Osamu berjalan menuju dapur—meninggalkan Akaashi yang masih termenung di tempat. Tangannya cekatan membereskan segala peralatan dapur. Sambil menenteng payung dan kunci, Osamu kembali menghampiri Akaashi dan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau ke mana? Di luar masih hujan."

"Gue bawa mobil."

Osamu menarik Akaashi menuju pintu belakang. Tak lupa, Osamu mematikan semua listrik di tokonya lalu menguncinya. Di bawah payung besar, Osamu memeluk bahu Akaashi untuk mendekat pada dirinya. Mereka melangkah membelah becekan sampai pada akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam mobil. Baik Osamu maupun Akaashi memakai seatbelt. Akaashi menatap Osamu yang berada di kursi pengemudi.

"Samu, kita mau ke mana?"

"Liat aja nanti."

Akaashi mendengus. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya. Pandangannya tertuju ke luar jendela mobil. Lampu-lampu jalan yang bertabrakan dengan lampu-lampu mobil serta toko, payung dan jas hujan bermacam warna yang memenuhi bahu jalan adalah pemandangan yang menemaninya kala macet. Tak lama, mata Akaashi terpejam—hanyut dalam mimpinya.

***

Bangun-bangun, mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah halaman. Hujan sudah berhenti. Akaashi mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Akaashi mengusap matanya dan menatap Osamu yang tengah menatapnya juga.

"Samu, kita dimana?"

"Di rumah nenek gue."

Akaashi bangun dari sandarannya, "Eh?!"

"Lu nginep dulu di sini."

"Tapi … aku nggak bawa apa-apa."

Osamu tersenyum, "Gapapa, pinjem barang gue dulu aja. Anggep lagi di rumah sendiri, oke? Yuk, keluar."

Osamu melepaskan seatbelt miliknya dan keluar dari mobil. Akaashi pun ikut melepaskan seatbeltnya.

_ Eh? Ini jaket Osamu ya? _ batinnya ketika melihat ada jaket sedang menyelimutinya.

Setelah keduanya keluar dari mobil, mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya tradisional yang cukup luas.

"Obaa-san, aku pulang."

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu …."

Dari kejauhan, terdengar langkah kaki.

"Selamat datang, Osamu. Hari ini telat pulang lag—eh? Ini teman Osamu ya?"

Osamu menjawab, "Iya, Obaa-san."

"Um, Nama saya Akaashi Keiji. Maaf jika saya merepotkan atau mengganggu." Akaashi membungkuk 90°.

"Eh~ tidak merepotkan. Obaa-san malah senang akhirnya ada teman yang bisa diajak Osamu untuk menginap."

Osamu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, Keiji-chan habis kehujanan ya? Mandi dulu aja ya ada air panas kok. Osamu, pinjamkan bajumu."

"Baik, Obaa-san."

"Lalu Keiji-chan sudah makan? Mau dibuatkan sup?"

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot. Saya udah mak—"

"Makan lagi aja ya? Takut besok kamu demam. Obaa-san buatkan sup ya."

Akaashi menghela napas dan tersenyum tulus, "Terima kasih banyak, Obaa-san," tuturnya seraya membungkuk di akhir kalimat.

"Hm, anggap saja lagi di rumah sendiri ya."

Akaashi pun dituntun ke kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan diri, ia memakai sweater oversize berwarna krem serta celana kulot panjang berwarna hitam milik Osamu. Baju kotornya langsung ia cuci dan keringkan di mesin cuci. Ia melangkah menuju meja makan yang mana Obaa-san dan Osamu sedang menunggunya. Di atas meja, telah terhidang satu mangkuk sup, beberapa onigiri, dan tiga ocha hangat untuk mereka bertiga masing-masing. Akaashi menyantapnya dengan sepenuh hati. Mereka bertiga berbincang yang didominasi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Obaa-san. Diselingi tawa canda dari Akaashi ketika Obaa-san mengumbar hal yang memalukan yang pernah diperbuat oleh Osamu dan kembarannya, Atsumu. 

Pertemuan mereka baru beberapa menit yang lalu namun rasanya mereka sudah seperti mengenal satu sama lain dari kapan tahu. Terkadang, Akaashi rindu dengan kehangatan keluarganya. Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal yang sejak kecil sudah didikte segala perlakuannya agar ia tidak melakukan suatu hal yang tidak berguna menurut orang tuanya. Lalu, sering ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk pergi bekerja hingga berbulan-bulan membuat Akaashi kecil kerap merasa kesepian sampai membuat Akaashi menjadi terbiasa dengan kesepian itu sendiri. Sudah berapa lama semenjak Akaashi merasakan kehangatan seperti ini?

Setelah acara makan malam kecil itu, Akaashi beranjak ke wastafel.

"Eh … Keiji-chan. Biar Obaa-san saja yang cuci piringnya."

Akaashi menggeleng, "Tidak apa, Obaa-san. Biar saya saja. Lagipula saya sudah cukup merepotkan malam ini."

Obaa-san mendengus, "Keiji-chan … kamu itu tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Bahkan, kamu udah kami anggap kayak keluarga. Iya kan, Osamu?"

"Hm!" Osamu mengangguk dengan semangat.

_ Ya … sebenernya pingin gue jadiin istri aja sih kalo bisa. _

Hati Akaashi menghangat mendengarnya. Ia berkali-kali mengerjapkan mata untuk mencegah bulir yang akan keluar. Ia terkekeh.

"Terima kasih banyak …."

Osamu menghampiri, "Akaashi, nanti langsung ke kamar aja. Mau aku rapihin dulu futonnya," bisiknya tepat di kuping Akaashi.

Mendadak, sekujur tubuh Akaashi merinding mendengar suara serta nafas berat Osamu, "I–iya …"

Osamu pergi dari ruang makan. Kini, tersisa Akaashi yang sedang mencuci piring lalu dibantu Obaa-san untuk mengelap peralatan yang sudah dicuci olehnya.

"Keiji-chan …." 

"Iya, Obaa-san?"

"Terima kasih ya udah hadir di kehidupan Osamu."

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya Obaa-san suka khawatir sama Osamu …."

Akaashi terdiam, mempersilakan Obaa-san untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Beda dengan kembarannya, Atsumu. Dia itu anaknya pendiam, jarang cerita, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Obaa-san khawatir apa dia merasa kesepian. Orang tuanya juga sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dia bisa aktif kalau Atsumu yang inisiatif duluan. Itu pun kalau mereka lagi akrab. Kebanyakan sih mereka bertengkar sampai luka-luka." Obaa-san terkekeh.

_ Emang ya kalo kembar udah berantem serem banget …  _

"Lalu apa kamu tau, Keiji-chan. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu murung. Obaa-san dan Atsumu sudah coba menghibur tetap saja gagal. Namun, saat dia membawamu ke sini air wajahnya berubah. Dibalik muka kalemnya Obaa-san bisa tau kalau dia sedang bahagia. Maka dari itu, terima kasih Keiji-chan udah mau berteman dengannya. Obaa-san harap kalian bisa terus bersama ke depannya."

Akaashi termenung. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk mencuci sementara pikirannya melayang memikirkan ucapan-ucapan dari Obaa-san.

_ Kalo dipikir-pikir aku nggak melakukan sesuatu sampai bisa diberi ucapan terima kasih. Aku pun nggak merasa pernah bantu Osamu. Bahkan, aku yang buat dia merasa murung bukannya? Kenapa aku harus dapet semua kasih sayang sebanyak ini? Apa aku pantas? _

"A–ah … Obaa-san tidak perlu berterima kasih pada saya. Sungguh, saya tidak pernah membantu apapun pada Osamu. Malah saya merasa selalu merepotkan dia dan Obaa-san. Saya yang seharusnya berterima kasih di sini. Walau saya tau ucapan terima kasih tidak cukup untuk membalas semua kebaikan Osamu dan Obaa-san tapi … saya benar-benar berterima kasih karena telah menerima kehadiran saya."

Lagi-lagi Obaa-san mengukir senyum di wajah keriputnya, "Sudah kuduga Keiji-chan memang anak yang baik. Pantas Osamu suka."

_ Su–suka?! Ah, dalam artian berteman pasti. _

Akaashi tertawa kikuk, "Haha, tidak mungkin Obaa-san … dan maaf bila saya lancang sebelumnya tapi menurut saya Obaa-san tidak perlu khawatir yang berlebihan kepada Osamu. Osamu mungkin memang jarang bercerita tapi saya yakin itu pasti karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan Obaa-san dan Atsumu-san. Saya rasa dia juga sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Obaa-san hanya perlu percaya dan selalu mendukung Osamu."

Sekarang giliran Obaa-san yang terdiam. Tangannya berhenti mengelap.

"Ah, ma–maaf saya sudah berka—"

"Terima kasih lagi, Keiji-chan. Kau telah menenangkan Obaa-san. Kau benar. Obaa-san hanya perlu percaya dan mendukungnya. Sungguh, Obaa-san bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan orang sepertimu."

"Tidak tidak. Saya yang bersyukur dan berterima kasih bisa bertemu Obaa-san dan Osamu."

"Hm, intinya kita bisa saling membantu satu sama lain bukan?" Obaa-san tertawa kecil, "Nanti jangan lupa ya sikat gigi dulu baru tidur. Obaa-san ke kamar duluan. Terima kasih sudah bantu cuci piring dan mengobrol dengan Obaa-san." Obaa-san mengelus punggung Akaashi sehalus mungkin.

"Baik. Selamat malam, Obaa-san."

"Hm, selamat malam juga Keiji-chan."

Akaashi mencuci tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah selesai mencuci piring. Lalu, ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi. Setelah itu dengan perasaan cemas dan gugup, ia menuju ke kamar Osamu. Ia terdiam sebentar di depan pintu.

**_Deg deg deg deg_ **

_ Tenang … ini cuma menginap antar teman. Jangan malu-maluin. Bersikaplah kalem seperti biasa. Jangan sampe membuat kesalahan, Keiji. Kamu udah sangat merepotkan hingga detik ini. _

**_Tok tok tok_ **

"Samu?" 

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Akaashi pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu.

"Samu … ?"

_ Ah, udah tidur ternyata. _

Ditemani cahaya remang dari bulan serta penghangat ruangan, Akaashi membaringkan tubuhnya di atas futon yang cukup tebal yang berada tepat di samping futon Osamu. Sebelum menarik selimutnya, ia membetulkan selimut Osamu agar menutupi tubuhnya hingga bagian leher.

_ Dingin begini malah pake kaos lengan pendek. _

Dalam tidurnya, Osamu menghadap Akaashi. Sebenarnya Akaashi ingin sekali membelakangi Osamu tetapi tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti. Alhasil, ia pun juga menghadap ke Osamu. Ia menatap wajah tidur Osamu cukup lama hingga salah satu tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap surai abu-abu di depannya.

_ Maaf udah bikin kamu kesal …. _

Ketika Akaashi ingin menarik tangannya kembali, Osamu terlebih dulu menahannya. Akaashi terlonjak. Tangannya diarahkan kepada pipi Osamu. Akaashi mendadak kaku. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Akaashi …." Suara serak nan berat Osamu membuyarkan lamunannya.

_ Di–dia tuh udah tidur belom sih? _

"Kencan denganku …."

"H–hah?"

"Aku … nggak terima penolakan."

_ Ngigo. Pasti dia lagi ngingo. Matanya ketutup terus daritadi. _

Akaashi menggumam, "Samu? Kamu ngigo ya?"

Mata Osamu terbuka secara perlahan. Tatapan sayunya menatap netra indah Akaashi, "Nggak tuh."

Napas Akaashi seperti tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia gelagapan.

"Jadi … kamu bisanya kapan?"

"A–apanya?"

"Kencan."

"Oh, aku juga nggak tau … sebenarnya lusa aku harus ke Tokyo lagi soalnya—U-uwhoah!"

Tangan Akaashi yang berada di pipi Osamu langsung didorong. Kedua pergelangan tangannya dikunci oleh tangan besar Osamu di masing-masing sisi kepalanya. Osamu berada di atasnya, mengungkung badan rampingnya. Sementara kedua kakinya yang tengah selonjoran berada di antara kedua kaki Osamu yang tengah bertumpu pada lutut. Sinar bulan dari jendela menyapu wajah tampan Osamu. Tatapan matanya tajam mengintimidasi. Akaashi menelan ludah.

**_Deg deg deg deg deg deg_ **

"Sa-samu? Apa yang kau la—"

"Berniat meninggalkan aku lagi, hm?" Senyuman miring di wajah Osamu membuat pipi Akaashi memerah. Meskipun terlihat seram, Akaashi tak bisa berbohong kalau wajah Osamu terlihat lebih tampan seribu kali lipat. 

"A–apa maksudmu? Aku nggak pernah berniat untuk mening—"

"Satu bulan tiga hari aku menunggu jika kau nggak tau." Raut wajah Osamu berubah. Terlihat ada kesedihan serta kekecewaan di sana.

Akaashi memalingkan muka, "Maaf … gara-gara aku kamu jadi kesiksa …."

"Ck."

Osamu menjatuhkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Akaashi. Kedua kakinya masih ia jadikan tumpuan agar tubuhnya tidak benar-benar menindih tubuh Akaashi. Genggaman pada pergelangan tangan Akaashi mengendur.

"Nggak. Bukan salahmu. Aku minta maaf karena bersikap egois. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan diriku sendiri padahal kau ada kesibukan juga. Maaf Akaashi …."

Akaashi menahan geli mati-matian karena pergerakan mulut Osamu di lehernya. Kedua tangannya yang sudah bebas ia angkat untuk memeluk punggung kekar Osamu di atasnya. Sekali-kali salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus dan mengusap surai Osamu—menenangkan pria tersebut. 

"Mulai sekarang aku janji nggak bakal hilang tanpa kabar."

"Beneran?"

"Hm."

Osamu mengangkat kepalanya. Sementara lengan Akaashi yang tadinya berada di punggungnya, naik ke area leher bermaksud mengkalunginya. Mereka saling tenggelam dalam tatapan sunyi. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Memang tidak ada yang tahu pasti arti dari tatapan mereka. Namun, hati tidak dapat berbohong. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka saling memendam perasaan satu sama lain.

_ Apa ini waktu yang pas? _

Perlahan tapi pasti Osamu mendekatkan wajahnya. Keadaan jantung Akaashi tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi karena kalian pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Muka Akaashi memanas bahkan memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Panasnya menjalar hingga ke telinga. Akaashi bisa merasakan deru napas Osamu dalam jarak sedekat ini. Matanya ia pejamkan dengan erat. Ini pertama kalinya ia berciuman sehingga wajar jika ia gugup. 

_ Tuhan tolong aku. Tuhan tolong aku. Tuhan tolong aku. Aaa sumpah aku belom siap. Jantung, kenapa sih kamu berlebihan banget. Tenang Keiji semuanya bakal baik-baik aja. Tenang. Tenang. _

Sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya, Osamu menatap wajah gugup serta takut Akaashi.

_ Gemes. Tapi … kalo aku cium sekarang pasti Akaashi bakal risi …. Apalagi aku nggak tau ini pertama kalinya buat dia atau bukan. Kalo emang pertama kalinya harus aku siapkan dengan matang. _

Ya, lagi-lagi Osamu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencium Akaashi. Ia menghela napas sedangkan Akaashi mengintip dan membuka matanya ketika tahu bahwa Osamu menjauhkan wajahnya. Muncul rasa bingung dan kesal di benaknya.

_ Ini … aku lagi dipermainkan sama dia ya? Apa maksudnya sok-sokan tarik ulur gitu? _

Akaashi menggertakkan giginya dan mencubit hidung Osamu cukup keras.

"Aduh aduh. Kok hidungku dicubit?!"

"Tokyo."

"Hah?"

"Temui aku di Tokyo. Kita kencan akhir bulan ini."

"Tapi toko—"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian! Masa tuan pemilik toko nggak bisa jauh dari tokonya cuma buat sehari? Kau ini benar-benar pemilik toko atau babu sih? Kau kan punya rekan kerja yang cukup banyak," ucap Akaashi dengan lugas dan tatapan intimidasi, "Lagipula masa aku terus yang ngunjungi kamu? Kamu sendiri nggak bosen ada di Hyogo terus?"

_ Akaashi kalo marah ternyata lebih menyeramkan dari Kita-san …. _

"Oke, si-siap!"

Akaashi mendengus. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan ke pipi Osamu dan ia cium bibirnya secepat kilat. Sehabis itu, ia dorong dada Osamu agar terbaring lagi ke futonnya.

"Dah ah! Aku mau tidur."

Akaashi langsung menghadap ke jendela—membelakangi Osamu. Selimutnya ia tarik sampai yang tersisa hanya matanya. Semburat merah melebihi warna tomat menjalar ke pipi hingga ke telinganya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai-sampai yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah detak jantungnya sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Osamu menganga masih memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Tangannya memegang bibirnya yang habis dikecup oleh bibir mungil Akaashi. Jantungnya juga berdegup tidak kalah dengan milik Akaashi. Seluruh wajahnya memanas.

_ Gue … beneran habis dicium Akaashi …? Sumpah demi apa ini bukan mimpi? _

Ia menampar pipinya. Akaashi yang mendengar suara tamparan tidak memedulikan.

_ Anjir, sakit. Jadi … gue gak mimpi? Gila. Ciuman pertama gue sama orang yang gue suka? Apa yang udah gue lakuin nyampe bisa dapet mukjizat kayak gini? Ah … rasanya kayak mau mati. _

"A–akaashi …."

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut—masih setia memunggungi Osamu.

"Akaashi … boleh aku cium nggak? Kali ini beneran."

_ Halah. Pengecut,  _ ucap Akaashi dalam benaknya.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Osamu mendekatkan diri ke Akaashi dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping yang sedang memunggunginya. Salah satu kakinya berada di atas kaki Akaashi. Sementara dagunya ia sandarkan di atas kepala Akaashi. Ia mengecup pucuk yang bersurai hitam di pelukannya.

"Btw, Akaashi gemesin banget kalo mukanya merah semua, kayak lampu merah di jalanan. Ahaha!"

"Berisik, Samu. Sana tidur."

"Hm~ Baik nyonya~"

Di malam itu, Akaashi terjaga dalam tidurnya di dekapan hangat Osamu. Osamu sendiri tanpa sadar tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Mungkin, ia merasa amat bahagia karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa mendapat kualitas tidur yang amat sempurna. Maklum, selama belasan tahun ia harus tidur sekamar dengan kembarannya yang sangat mengganggu. Jadi kali ini, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan begitu saja. Dari luar, sinar rembulan turut menjadi saksi kehangatan serta kenyamanan dua insan yang tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran halus yang saling bersahutan. 

***

Burung-burung berkicau. Akaashi terbangun dari dunia kapuknya. Badannya tengah ditindih oleh sebuah lengan kekar. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

_ Eh? _

Betapa kagetnya ia ketika sadar bahwa dirinya sedang menghadap ke dada bidang Osamu. Di pagi ini, detak jantungnya sudah diajak bersenam ria.

_ K–kok bisa jadi pelukan gini ya … Ngomong-ngomong, jam berapa sekarang? Pasti udah pagi. _

Secara pelan-pelan, Akaashi memindahkan lengan serta kaki Osamu agar tidak menindih tubuhnya. Ia pun duduk dan mengecek ponselnya.

_ Jam enam. Toko Osamu buka jam setengah sembilan. Aku siap-siap sekarang aja deh sekalian setrika bajuku dulu. _

Akaashi menguap sambil merenggangkan tangannya. Namun, perutnya ditarik oleh Osamu agar ia terbaring lagi. Osamu segera merengkuhnya.

"Samu … awas. Aku mau siap-siap."

"Masih pagi … tidur lagi aja bentar …."

"Huft … tuan kau punya toko kalo kau lupa. Kasian nanti orang-orang yang lagi kelaperan nunggu di depan toko."

"Lima menit lagi …."

_ Bilangnya sih lima menit paling entar kebablasan jadi satu jam. _

"Yaudah Samu tidur lagi aja. Aku mau setrika bajuku dulu yang kemaren. Nanti aku bangunin lagi."

Akaashi memaksakan dirinya untuk lepas dari Osamu dan berhasil kembali dalam posisi duduk. Namun, tangannya masih dipegang oleh Osamu. Akaashi menghela napas. Tangannya yang bebas, bergerak untuk menyingkirkan poni Osamu dan ia kecup jidat si surai abu-abu. Kini, Osamu melepaskan tangan Akaashi dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan bahagia.

_ Cih, dia malah cengengesan. _

Akaashi pun bangkit dan membereskan futonnya lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Ia melihat Obaa-san yang sedang menyesap ocha di ruang keluarga.

"Eh, Keiji-chan sudah bangun? Rajin sekali tidak seperti Osamu."

Akaashi terkekeh, "Tidak Obaa-san. Terkadang saya juga suka bangun telat."

Obaa-san tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Um … anu … apa saya boleh meminjam setrika? Baju saya yang kemarin sepertinya sudah kering."

"Oh iya silakan, Keiji-chan. Di ujung ruang situ ada tempat buat setrika. Pakai saja," ujar Obaa-san sambil menunjuk ujung lorong.

Akaashi membungkuk, "Terima kasih, Obaa-san."

Akaashi mengambil baju yang telah dicucinya di mesin cuci dan membawanya menuju tempat setrika. Setelah menyetrika, ia pun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Di tengah kegiatannya, ia kembali teringat kejadian di malam kemarin ketika ia mencium bibir Osamu dengan beraninya. Pipinya memerah.

_ Astaga Keiji … mukamu mau kamu taro dimana …. _

Tak beberapa lama, Akaashi keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menengok ke arah dapur yang mana Obaa-san terlihat sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Ah, Obaa-san sedang membuat apa? Biar saya bantu."

"Tidak usah tidak apa-apa. Obaa-san lagi menyiapkan sarapan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Obaa-san. Tolong biarkan saya membantu memasak."

Obaa-san tersenyum, "Obaa-san lagi menyiapkan makanan pendamping. Keiji-chan bisa tolong buatkan omurice dan sup miso?"

"Tentu. Tapi … maaf jika rasanya kurang enak."

"Keiji-chan … jangan begitu. Obaa-san yakin masakanmu enak. Kalau kesusahan jangan sungkan minta bantuan Obaa-san ya."

"Baik, terima kasih Obaa-san."

Akaashi mengambil celemek yang menggantung di dinding dan memakainya. Tangannya mulai bekerja. Pertama-tama ia membuat sup miso. Sembari menunggu supnya matang, tangannya kembali disibukkan untuk memotong sayur lalu memasak nasi goreng dan terakhir membuat telur dadar. Ia menuangkan sup miso yang telah matang ke dalam tiga mangkuk kecil. Kemudian, ia meletakkan telur dadar dengan penuh hati-hati ke atas piring yang telah tersaji nasi goreng buatannya. Akaashi mengambil pisau, bersiap memotong telur dadarnya.

"Wah~ hebat! Telurnya bisa gendut lembut gitu. Obaa-san kalau pakai caramu suka gagal. Jadi, biasanya Obaa-san langsung bungkus saja nasinya ke dalam telur dadarnya." Obaa-san tertawa. Sementara Akaashi sempat terlonjak karena terlalu fokus untuk memotong telur dadar.

"Eh, maaf. Obaa-san membuatmu kaget ya?"

Akaashi menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Ia pun kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada telur dadar yang baru saja ia buat.

_ Semoga berhasil semoga berhasil semoga berhasil. _

Tangannya mulai bergerak memotong telur dadarnya secara vertikal dan  _ plung! _ Telur dadar tersebut berhasil menyelimuti nasi goreng yang berada di bawahnya. Akaashi menghembuskan napas lega.

_ Fu … untung nggak gagal. _

Dibantu Obaa-san, ia pun menata makanan-makanan yang telah dibuat ke atas meja makan. Ia melirik jam dinding. 

_ Udah mau jam setengah delapan. Si Osamu belom bangun kah? _

"Ah, Keiji-chan."

"Ya, ada apa Obaa-san?"

"Osamu sepertinya belum bangun. Bisakah kau bangunkan dia? Dasar, padahal tokonya harus buka sebentar lagi."

"Baik, Obaa-san. Saya bangunkan dia dulu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Keiji-chan."

Akaashi menaiki setiap anak tangga. Kemudian, tangannya meraih knop pintu kamar Osamu.

_ Beneran masih tidur. _

Ia menghampiri sosok yang masih nyaman di bawah selimutnya.

"Samu, bangun. Udah mau jam setengah delapan. Sarapan juga udah siap."

Osamu menggumam tidak jelas. Akaashi pun menarik selimutnya.

"Samu. Heh, bangun."

Ia merengek dan kembali tertidur. Akaashi menghela napas kasar.

_ Bener-bener ya orang ini …. _

Akaashi pun melangkah menuju jendela. Ia buka tirai selebar-lebarnya agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ah Akaashi … silau …." ucap Osamu sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya.

"Osamu. Kalo kamu nggak bangun sekarang, kita nggak jadi kencan di akhir bulan ini."

Seperti mantra, Osamu langsung terduduk. Akaashi mengukir senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

_ Ternyata ampuh juga. _

"Cepetan. Aku tunggu di bawah. Awas lho jangan tidur lagi."

"Hm …."

Akaashi pun keluar dari kamar. Ia membiarkan pintu kamar terbuka.

"Gimana? Osamu sudah bangun?"

"Sudah. Seharusnya dia turun sebentar lagi."

"Terima kasih Keiji-chan."

Tak lama, terdengar derap langkah kaki dari tangga.

"Hoam~ Selamat pagi," celetuk Osamu yang masih dengan muka bantal, Osamu menggaruk perutnya.

"Hm, selamat pagi juga Osamu. Sini, makan," ucap Obaa-san yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Akaashi.

Osamu pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Akaashi. Indra penciumannya terbangun karena mencium bau sedap dari makanan yang dihidangkan.

"Ini … siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Obaa-san—"

"Oh."

"—dan Keiji-chan."

"Hngg?!" 

Kedua matanya berbinar. Ia langsung meraih sendok dan garpu yang berada di dekatnya.

"Selamat makan!"

Osamu mengambil satu sendok penuh omurice ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sibuk mengunyah. Rasanya seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Rahangnya mengeras, menahan gejolak bahagia yang menggebu-gebu.

_ Gue jadi pingin nangis. Gini ya rasanya dimasakin sama istri. Ah, sial! Mana enak banget lagi! _

"Dasar si Osamu. Dikasih tahu kalau Obaa-san yang masak biasa saja giliran dikasih tahu kalau Keiji-chan ikutan masak langsung gembira. Sedihnya … sekarang Osamu lebih memilih Keiji-chan dibandingkan Obaa-san …."

"A–ah bukan begitu, Obaa-san! Osamu masih sayang Obaa-san tenang saja."

Obaa-san terkekeh, "Bercanda. Lagipula makanan buatan Keiji-chan memang enak. Dan bisa-bisanya omurice buatan Keiji-chan lebih enak dibandingkan buatanmu, Osamu."

Osamu mengangguk, "Hm! Aku setuju dengan Obaa-san."

Mereka berdua tergelak. Akaashi yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut hanya bisa terdiam menahan malu. 

Setelah semua makanan habis tak bersisa, Akaashi mencuci peralatan yang telah dipakai. Kali ini, Osamu turut membantu.

"Samu, udah jam setengah delapan. Sisanya aku aja yang cuci. Mending kamu mandi terus siap-siap."

"Nggak. Tenang aja bakal keburu."

Terdengar suara dari belakang, "Osamu … turuti kata Keiji-chan. Kamu mau menyepelekan para pelanggan?"

Osamu menghela napas, "Iya … iya … aku mandi sekarang."

Ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Akaashi hanya terkekeh sedangkan Obaa-san kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membereskan rumah. Di kamar mandi, Osamu sempat melamun.

_ Kenapa sih kemaren dia harus pake mantel? Padahal kalo pake turtleneck doang kayak tadi lebih bagus. Postur tubuhnya kan jadi lebih keliatan jelas. Eh, anjir … gue mikir apa sih? Pagi-pagi udah bayangin tubuh orang. Ck, mesum banget lu Samu." _

Ia menyalakan shower dan membasuh dirinya yang penuh dengan busa sabun.

Sementara itu, Akaashi telah menunggunya di luar. Pandangannya menyapu pemandangan alam sekitar yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Tokyo. Matanya terpejam. 

_ Ha … coba aja Tokyo bisa seasri di sini. _

Di sela-sela ketenangannya, terdengar suara kunci yang saling bertubrukan satu sama lain.

"Akaashi, ayo," ucap Osamu sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil di telunjuknya.

Obaa-san memanggil dari dalam rumah, "Ah, Keiji-chan tunggu sebentar."

Obaa-san menghampiri dan menaruh sebuah dompet kecil berwarna biru tua ke tangan Akaashi.

"Di dalamnya ada jimat. Tolong simpan baik-baik ya."

Obaa-san memeluk Akaashi dan Akaashi pun membalas pelukannya dengan sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya.

"Keiji-chan … sering-sering mampir ke rumah ya. Kalau Osamu berbuat macam-macam langsung lapor saja ke Obaa-san jangan takut."

Akaashi terkekeh, "Baik, terima kasih banyak Obaa-san. Akan saya usahakan untuk sering mampir ke rumah."

Obaa-san mengelus dan menepuk pelan punggung Akaashi. Setelahnya, mereka pun pamit undur diri.

"Obaa-san, kami berangkat ya."

"Hm, hati-hati di jalan. Nyetir mobilnya tidak perlu ngebut."

Akaashi membungkuk 90° sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Obaa-san melambaikan tangan seiring menghilangnya pandangan mobil dari matanya.

_ Cucuku sudah dewasa ya …. _

***

Sepanjang perjalanan, Akaashi terlihat gelisah sambil terus bolak-balik mengecek jam arloji di tangannya. 

"Akaashi, kenapa? Lagi buru-buru?"

"Tokomu dua puluh menit lagi harusnya udah buka, tapi kita malah masih di jalan."

_ Oh, kirain apa. _

"Aku pemilik tokonya kenapa kamu yang panik. Tenang aja kubilang. Bakal keburu kok," ucap Osamu enteng, masih fokus menyetir.

"Ck, bukan gitu. Kamu tuh terlalu menyepelekan waktu. Toko kamu kan udah ada jadwalnya buka setengah sembilan. Masa mau bikin kecewa pelanggan? Kalo pelanggan kamu berkurang gimana? Kepercayaan mereka itu penting."

_ Hm … kayak lagi diomelin mama. Tapi kalo mama sih di ujungnya pasti ngomong "waktu adalah uang". Untung Akaashi nggak ngomong hal yang sama. _

"Kamu tau, waktu adalah uang. Jadi manfaatkan waktu kamu sebaik-baiknya."

_ Pfft—Mirip ternyata. Ahaha …. _

"Loh … kok malah ketawa? Kamu dengerin nggak sih daritadi?"

"Iya~ denger~"

Akaashi melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan mendengus. Pandangannya ia arahkan ke luar jendela.

"Mau aku anterin ke apartemenmu?"

"Nggak usah. Aku mau mampir ke suatu tempat dulu deket tokomu."

"Oh yaudah aku anter—"

"Nggak usah. Turun di tokomu aja. Aku bisa jalan ke sana."

"Nggak papa, masih banyak wak—"

"Osamu." Akaashi menatap tajam seperti siap membunuh kapanpun.

"Ba–baiklah kalau begitu …."

***

Setelah menempuh jalan raya akhirnya mereka sampai di toko. Osamu memakirkan mobilnya di belakang toko seperti biasa. Akaashi yang hendak membuka seatbeltnya tertahan karena didahului oleh Osamu yang membukakan untuknya. Napasnya tertahan. Wajahnya memanas.

"Ayo."

Osamu dan Akaashi keluar dari mobil.

"A–aku pergi dulu. Makasih banyak buat hari ini dan kemaren. Titip salam buat Obaa-san dan Atsumu-san. Dadah."

"Akaashi."

Akaashi yang sudah membalik badan pun kembali menoleh ke belakang.

"Hm?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Osamu menarik tengkuknya dan mempersatukan bibir mereka. Akaashi membelalak. Tangan kanan Osamu berada di tengkuknya sedangkan tangan kiri Osamu melingkari pinggangnya. Meskipun tak ada lumatan, ciuman sederhana itu sanggup membuat debaran jantung keduanya berdetak tidak karuan. Osamu menghayati benda kenyal yang sedang bertabrakan dengan bibirnya. Lama mereka berciuman hingga akhirnya Osamu kembali menarik bibirnya. Osamu membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dilihatnya Akaashi yang seluruh wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat. Akaashi masih membelalak ke sembarang arah, memproses kejadian. Tangannya memegang bibirnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_ Imutnya. _

"Gimana ciuman dariku? Keren kan?"

Akaashi menatapnya malu, "Ka–kamu … sangat payah. K–keren apanya."

"Haha. Yaudah deh aku janji ciuman berikutnya bakal lebih mantap. Sampai ketemu di kencan kita nanti." Osamu mengusap surai hitam yang berada di depannya.

"Ugh." Akaashi segera angkat kaki dari tempatnya. Ia menghentakkan kaki selama berjalan. Muka merahnya ia tundukkan sementara kepala tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi bibirnya.

_ Orang itu … aku bener-bener nggak bisa nebak jalan pikirannya. _

"Hati-hati Akaashi!" teriak Osamu ke sosok yang semakin menjauh darinya. Akaashi tak mengacuhkan.

_ Akaashi, sebentar lagi lu bakal jadi official milik gue pokoknya. _

Osamu berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum bangga, "Ha … jadi nggak sabar pingin akhir bulan."

Lalu, Osamu masuk ke dalam tokonya bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya yang telah menunggu di luar. Ia ditimpuki kata-kata godaan seperti "cie" serta kata selamat karena kejadian barusan.

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih banyak bagi yang udah membuang waktu berharganya demi membaca ff osaaka kentank buatanku 😭🙏 Serius, ini baru pertama kalinya aku bikin ff bl jadi kalo ada kritik dan saran boleh drop di kolom komentar ya~ Mohon maaf aku masih noob jd mungkin ceritaku malah mengecewakan kalian para pembaca. Tapi aku usahakan buat berkembang biar bisa nulis lebih baik lagi ✨ Ah! If you like my work please hit the kudos button ♥️ (i would very appreciate it ಥ‿ಥ). Once again, thank you super much for reading my first work. See you in my next work 👀 /deep bow/
> 
> Don't forget to take care of yourself. You're worth it. Love ya~ (っ.❛ ᴗ ❛.)っ


End file.
